Miracles Really Do Happen
by jackandsamforever
Summary: Abby is just barely learning to tolerate and maybe even befriend Marcus after they land on the ground, then something happens to change her mind drastically.


"Abby, you haven't slept in at least two days. I don't want to make it an order, but if you're not going to listen to reason, then my hands are tied."

Abby scoffed and turned around from the shelves she was organizing to glare at Marcus. Most of the time he was tolerable, especially since they landed on the ground, but right now he was reminding her way too much of Ark Marcus.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "I have things to do, Kane. I've taken a few naps here and there. I. Feel. Fine." Truthfully, she felt overwhelmed at all the work that still needed to be done, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He mirrored her stance and raised both eyebrows at her. "I don't care." He sighed and unfolded his arms, then leaned a little closer to look her in the eye. She backed away, not liking the little flutter in her stomach at his proximity. She wasn't sure if it was lust or hate.

"I'm ordering you back to your quarters for the next eight hours. If you haven't complied within ten minutes, I'll have a guard escort you."

She opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand to silence her. His face softened a little behind the week-old stubble he hadn't bothered to shave off since they landed. "I need you to be at your best, Abby. If that makes me the bad guy, then I'm sorry. Sometimes you need to have someone to look out for you. Jackson can do whatever it is you're doing."

She continued to glare at him but managed to stay silent, her body stiff with tension as he studied her for a few eternal seconds. Seeming to see whatever it was he looking for, he nodded and turned to walk away. She wanted to yell that she didn't need a babysitter, and that he was being entirely too insufferable, but it wasn't worth the fight. She would lose anyway, and it would just cause more tension between them. Plus, she really _was_ exhausted.

Abby quickly finished organizing the storage bin she'd been going through when Marcus had interrupted her and pulled her coat on with five minutes to spare. She didn't know where Jackson was, but she assumed Kane knew, so she wasn't going to worry about finding him. Everything in medical could wait until she returned.

She was only working herself beyond exhaustion because every time she closed her eyes, all she dreamed about was Clarke dead or dying in some horrible way. The sleep she _was_ managing to get wasn't restful at all. She wished there was something she could take to help her sleep, but they needed to ration the supplies they had. Her insomnia wasn't serious enough to waste medication on.

She reached her "quarters", which were nothing more than an uncomfortable bed and little desk in the corner, and sat down on the bed to pull her shoes off. She quickly removed her pants and coat, leaving her in a t-shirt, and slid under the thin blanket. Her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep was that she couldn't believe Marcus was making her sleep when she wasn't even that tired.

XXX

Abby woke hours later confused and freezing cold. It was dark outside, but she didn't know if that meant it was late at night or early morning. She tried to tug the blanket back over her legs, but something or someone was preventing her from doing so.

Because she was still half asleep, she just assumed that it was Clarke who had slipped into bed with her, but as she stared at the dark lump next to her she remembered that Clarke was still missing.

Who the hell was in bed with her then?

She shot out of the bed in panic and fumbled her way over to where the electric lantern sat on the desk. Blinking rapidly to clear her head (why did she feel so out of it?), she finally found the switch and turned it on. She closed her eyes at the bright light and opened them a little at a time until they finally adjusted to the light.

Who she saw lying in her bed shook the last of the fog from her sleep-deprived brain quickly. "Kane, what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Her hoarse voice echoed all around the room, and probably into the hallways too. She didn't care, she was too dumbfounded.

Marcus sat up quickly, his hair wild and beard a lot longer than it had been earlier that day (how did it grow so fast?). He put a hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light. "Abby, what are you talking about?" Not giving her a chance to answer, he continued, "You probably had another bad dream, come back to bed."

Abby hugged her arms around herself tightly and shook her head in disbelief. "Why would I come back to bed with you in it? And I ask again, what the HELL are you doing in here?"

Marcus ran a hand through his hair, his eyes barely open as confusion marred his face. That's when a glint from his left hand distracted her. He was wearing a ring; it looked a hell of a lot like a wedding ring.

"Seeing as we're married, why _wouldn't_ I be in here?"

Abby could only stare at him. Married.

Holy shit.


End file.
